Teen Titans Sixth Season
by narutobleachfan101
Summary: With the Teen Titans back in Jump City, every citizen feels safe at home. Evil isn't too far behind though. What's the deal with CADMUS? Why is there two new heroes on the scene? Will there be enough pizza for everyone? Teen Titans, go!


**Saya**: Hello! This is my first Teen Titans fic! This is just my interpretation of a sixth season. To those who ship Robin and Starfire, sorry! I didn't make them a couple here. While it's nice, I prefer them as friends. Hope you understand. All Titans make an appearance in this story, so I'm not listing every single character. There may be couples, but that's for the future.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Titans. They're a product of Warner Brothers and Cartoon Network.

* * *

_**Return of the Heroes**_

The sun was at its highest, shining down on the people of Jump City. The blue sky was clear of any clouds. It was a beautiful day. Nothing could possibly–

"Okay BB! Where was the last place you put the controller!?"

Yeah, real peaceful.

At the big T, five teenagers were in the living room. One sat the dining table, reading her book. Well, trying to read her book and ignoring all the noise. Another girl was in the kitchen, wearing oven mitts and holding a cookie sheet. A boy was at the monitors near the dining table, reading them. The last two teens were searching the room for the lost object.

"Dude, I dunno!" Beast Boy transformed into a dog, hoping to sniff it out.

"I'm never trusting you again with the video game controllers," Cyborg said, lifting the couch. He found dust and set it down. "All right, who wants to head down to Cook's? 'Cause I really want to play this game today." He held up a case, showing it to his friends. It had many characters on the cover. It was the latest game to hit the shelves. He waited in line for days to buy it, then fight for the limited edition copy with Gizmo. The video game store closed for repairs. What was it called?

_Nightmare Core: Revenge of the Fallen King_.

Raven glanced up from her book. "Is it really that special to make a trip?"

"Yes it is! And I know you might like it, 'cause it has magic and stuff in it."

"Really now? Even though I haven't played any other of your games before?"

"Yep!" Cyborg smiled at his little sister figure, who shrugged and returned to her book. "I bought this game so y'all can play! We just need–"

Beast Boy barked, getting everyone's attention. He had the controller in his mouth. Morphing back, he spat it out and nervously held it in his hands. His friends shuddered at seeing the drool and slobber on it.

"Aw, man!" The robotic teen pointed at the green changeling. "You're one who's cleaning it up!" Beast Boy shrugged and walked over to the kitchen sink. Once it was washed, he beamed and held it up in the air.

"Yes! Time to play the best-rated game of the year!"

"All right y'all! Gather around the couch!" When none of them, except Beast Boy, moved to the couch, Cyborg sighed. He sped over to Robin, picking him up, and did the same with the girls. He sat them down, then gave them each controllers.

"Now then, my Titans," he began. The biggest grin appeared on his face. "What you are about to experience is the best video game in the history of video games!"

"That's what Beast Boy said when Mega Monkeys IV came out," said Robin.

"You know BB's taste in games, Rob."

"Cy, you're the first one I'm taking down." Beast Boy glared at him, but it was ignored. The changeling then looked at the others. "But me and Cy pooled all our money together to buy this thing."

"Please tell, how much did this video game cost?" Starfire asked. She saw Cyborg and Beast Boy look at each other for a second. To her green eyes, they were doing some kind of silent agreement. Another custom she learned on Earth.

"We rather not say," they said together.

"Can we just play so I can get back to reading?" Raven held her thick book in his hands. "I was at the best part."

"Don't worry Rae," Cy said. "Your books can wait. This is our video gaming time. Plus, you promised to play with us."

The raven Titan opened his mouth, then recalled yesterday. She and her older brother figure were fixing up the T-car. While he was talking, she was too focused working on one part to listen what he was saying. The question "Wanna play _Nightmare Core_ tomorrow?" popped up in the conversation, and she must have said yes. Well, she thought it was a fair trade-off. Play with Cy and BB and learn more about them.

"All right."

"Marvelous!" Starfire clasped her controller. "Put in the circular device in your bigger device. I am ready now!"

Cyborg didn't waste any time. Holding the case as if it was holy, he opened it, stared at it for a moment, and took it out. Putting it inside, he joined his fellow Titans on the couch. They all watched the picture appear on the screen. Epic orchestra music played, building excitement inside them. Several characters from the cover fought against each other. Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy's eyes glowed. The graphics were incredible. The girls admired all the female characters, wondering which one they will pick in the game.

The screen went black. Calm music played as a lone character appeared on the side. The title appeared, as two options appeared.

_New File_

_Load File_

"Well, it's time to play now." Cyborg hit the button and a window appeared.

_How Many Characters?_

_ 10_

"Five!"

_Please enter names._

"Robin."

"Cyborg."

"Raven."

"Starfire!"

"Beast Boy!"

Once the names were inputted, a new window appeared.

_Select Class_

"I'll take knight!"

"Dwarf for me!"

"The tallest dwarf in Halig Iihtan!" The green boy chuckled as Cyborg ruffled his hair.

"Mage sounds good."

"Oh! The elf sounds interesting."

"Maybe you should let Beast Boy take elf class," said Raven. "He already has the ears." She ignored BB's glare. When his turn came, his eyes watched the classes scroll down. Something caught his eye.

"Star," Cyborg called. "I think you're more suited for a brawler."

"Oh, you can pick a sub-class!" Robin pointed out. The alien smiled, glad she didn't have to give up the elf choice.

"Yes! They have changeling! I'll take it!"

A new window appeared.

_You each have chosen your destiny. Now, you must face the king's wrath and restore peace to all. I bid you farewell._

Suddenly, the screen turned white. Five hands zapped out and beelined for the Titans. The Titans dropped their controllers, hoping to escape. It was too late. One by one, the hands grabbed them and dragged them inside the television. The last one, Cyborg, said his final words.

"This is not what I paid for!"

Soon, the robotic teen disappeared. The screen reverted back to the game menu. Silkie, who was sleeping in the kitchen, woke up and wondered the noise was. It shook its head and returned to peaceful slumber.

* * *

Cue Teen Titans theme song.

* * *

A white hole appeared in the sky, facing the ground.

"Whoa!"

"Ah!"

The Teen Titans dog-piled on each other. Once they were standing, they gasped at their location. Nothing but green hills and mountains. A town wasn't too far, but that was surprising already. They weren't in Jump City. They weren't in their cozy Tower anymore.

"Dudes!" Beast Boy waved his arms wildly. "What just happened?!"

"I don't know, but I know it wasn't your fault this time." Cyborg scratched his head and realized his arm wasn't robotic anymore. It was real. He looked at his body. He became a dwarf, minus the beard, wearing animal skin clothing and boots. It even came with a horned hat. Everything but his height changed. On his back was a giant hammer.

His friends' outfits changed too. Robin wore silver armor. The mask, hair, and black cape remained in tact. He was glad he didn't have to wear a helmet. A red sheath hung at his left side. A golden robin was etched on the side.

Starfire wore a green, sleeveless halter top. An emerald necklace wrapped around her neck. A silver circlet was snug around her head, matching her silver wrist cuffs. A black skirt went up to her knees, as four ribbons hung out. Brown shoes completed her outfit. Although her ears didn't change at all.

Beast Boy…remained green, but his wardrobe changed like the others. He wore a light brown V-neck tunic, black-fitting pants, and brown boots. There was one patched-up hole, but he looked fine with it.

Finally, it was Raven's turn. Her costume looked similar as her old one. She wore a blue cloak, covering her long-sleeved black shirt and brown-fitting pants. Instead of the slit on the side, it parted in the middle with a pin shaped as a raven on it. She wore a brown belt with a bag attached to it. A white ribbon with black writing on it hovered around her shoulder area.

"This is most amusing!" The Tameranian twirled around in her outfit. She flew over to Raven, holding her ribbon. "Is this part of your costume?"

"I think so." She raised an eyebrow at Cyborg. "Was this part of the game too?"

"I don't know Rae. This is my first time playing, and I'm already lost."

Robin crossed his arms. "Whatever it was, we're stuck in here until we win. Do know how to defeat the game?"

"Well, I know the player has to beat the evil king," said the changeling. "Let's beat this game so I can get a new copy!"

"I agree with BB on that." Cyborg was walking away when he bumped into two large trolls. They were a quarter of a California redwood's height, a sickly blue color, and carried clubs the size of buses. Flies buzzed around their hair-covered faces. A strong odor emitted from them, making the Titans squirm in disgust.

"Dude!" Beast Boy plugged his nose. "Did you ever heard of river dipping?"

The first troll rolled and swung his club down. The green changeling transformed into a eagle and flew away. He went behind Robin, morphing back to his original form and putting his hands on his leader's shoulders.

"Maybe you should convince them to bathe. You're a real tyrant on hygiene."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," the knight said, frowning. He pointed at the monster enemies. "Titans, go!" He unsheathed his sword and charged at the trolls. A slice here and there managed a few wounds on the first creature.

Cyborg, jumping up high, let out a battle cry and swung his hammer on the second troll. Starfire balled her fists up and knocked it down. The creature wasn't done. It threw its club at the alien, who crashed into the ground. A shadow loomed over its face. Looking up, the dwarf smirked and slammed his club down. The troll transformed into two hundred gold pieces.

The first troll swung around blindly, after having its eyes slashed out. Beast Boy turned into a dinosaur, but ended up as dragon. He thought it was awesome. Using his tail caused the troll to fall back. Raven chanted words that voiced in her head. Her eyes glowed as roots popped out and dragged the troll into the ground. In its place, two hundred gold pieces.

The mage went over to her alien friend. Studying the wound, she placed her glowing hands on it, which vanished instantly. The alien's health bar became full again.

"Thank you friend Raven."

"No problem."

"That was nice training actually," Robin said, wiping the sweat off. He sheathed his sword and went over to the money. "But what do we do with this?" Beast Boy appeared in front of him quickly, staring at the reward with greed in his eyes.

"Keep it! It'll get us food and water!"

"It's possible to eat in here?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We broke the laws of physics by entering this world of chaos," Starfire said happily. "I do not see no harm of nourishing our bodies until we return home." Beast Boy agreed with the alien, picking the gold up and taking the rest of it from Cyborg, and put the reward in Raven's bag. She assumed it'd be heavy, but there was no change of weight. Suddenly, the Titans heard "Ping!" sounds above their heads. They looked up and saw their status.

"Aw man!" The tallest dwarf squeezed his head together. "We barely gained any experience! We'll never beat the king at this rate!" An idea came to Raven. She looked at her status box, looking for her level. It was one. She grabbed it, yanked it down, and bent it to her liking. Her friends were dumbfounded as they watched her return the number back the status box. It was a nine now. The mage looked at her friends.

"What?"

"You broke the laws of gaming," Cyborg said dully. "But–"

"Just as Star said, we broke the law of physics. Why can't we break the gaming laws," Raven said, crossing her arms. The others followed their mage's example. They heard a trumpet fanfare, and five boxes appeared in front of them. Apparently, they learned new moves, abilities, spells, et cetera. Their stats were boosted up too. Nice cheat code.

The boys were in a state of shock, as the mage walked towards the town. Star hovered next to her, turning around and asking if they were coming. They snapped out of it. A thought occurred to the changeling.

"If we level up to ten, we can bend the one and become ninety in no time. Then, home-sweet-home!"

The dwarf was still in a daze. "But the point of the game is to enjoy all the quests and level-grinding. Not to mention the graphics."

"Cy, as much I want to play, I don't want to risk anyone dying in a virtual world. Even if we can resurrect ourselves with Raven, what with her being a mage." The knight walked over to his best friend and put his hand on his shoulder. He gave a small smile. "Once we get out, we'll play until our thumbs are blistered."

The two bumped fists and ran after their friends.

However, they were unaware they were being watched. A hooded figure hid in the trees' shadows. The figure disappeared, with a black wolf in place. Once the distance was large, it moved to follow the heroes.

With the Teen Titans, they were inside a pub. As food and drinks were brought to them, four of them had different plans. Robin wanted to defeat the game soon as possible. Beast Boy wanted to collect money. Starfire wanted to explore the virtual world more. Cyborg wanted to meet other players through the wi-fi connection. As the plans were swapped back and forth, their mage sat there in boredom. With a sigh, she excused herself to go to the washroom. On her way, some girl bumped into her shoulder.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Raven turned around. A girl, dressed as a brawler, was joined by other female brawlers. Ignoring the urge to roll her eyes, she asked what her deal was. Apparently, she wanted an apology from the mage, for bumping into her. On purpose.

"Then watch where you're going next time. I'm not apologizing."

"You asked for it."

Raven stumbled back and narrowed her eyes at the middle brawler. Her friends got up, ready to help her. However, the brawler charged at her. She took a defensive stance. The girl let out a cry and threw her punch.

It never came. Raven didn't block it. Someone else did, and it wasn't any of her friends. She looked at the hand that caught the punch. Tracing the source, she was glad for her hood covering her face. Everyone would have seen the blush growing.

Black, shoulder-length hair. Fair skin. Judging by the body, a lean male. Black tunic with silver etchings. Two, black armored hands. Black, ballooning pants. Two black boots. A black cloak with a silver fleur-de-lis on it nestled around his neck. Nice fashion sense. To top it off, a black hat with a white feather on it. (**A/N**: Scandalous! White with black!?)

Everyone except for the Titans gasped in the pub. The female brawler retreated her hand back, glaring at Raven's rescuer.

"How can you defend this witch? You're the Dark Thief."

"Witch? You mean this pretty mage?" The voice was slick and smooth. The said mage blushed harder than before. He continued, saying, "And I believe _you_ owe the apology." She wasn't used to this. People defending her. Well, her friends did it, not strangers. Hot ones too.

"Yeah right."

"You asked for it." The Dark Thief punched the female brawler. She crashed back into a table, with her friends helping her. They glared at Rae's rescuer, then charged at him. With a smirk, he took the mage's hand and entered a form of dance. They dodged the girls' punches. Raven finally saw the man's eyes.

A dark blue color. They were hypnotizing. She didn't even notice his hand slipping away from hers. The Dark Thief gave her a small smile and jumped onto the chandelier. He saluted to the beautiful mage.

"See ya later."

The Dark Thief leaped through the window and disappeared from sight. There was an uproar, but the mage couldn't hear it. Then, her friends appeared before her. Shaking her head slightly, Raven looked at them.

"Yes?"

"Are you all right friend Raven?" Starfire asked. Her empath friend nodded as she put her hood on.

Despite the fact they became level ninety, the Teen Titans had to follow the story, which what Cyborg wanted to do from the very beginning. The dwarf laughed, cried, and felt his heart be tugged at the strings as the plot progressed.

His party would be lying if they didn't feel what he was feeling. Robin had to admit, it was a well-constructed plot. Beast Boy, despite being a Mega Monkeys and Kingdom Hearts fan, really enjoyed _Nightmare Core_ and hoped for a sequel_._ The girls enjoyed playing, for different reasons. Starfire loved doing sidequests, trying to help as many virtual lives as possible. Raven would never say the reason, but it had to do with the Dark Thief. Other than that, she enjoyed not being limited by her emotions and casting as many spells as her MP allowed her.

The only thing that scared them was Beast Boy's accidental death. It was a one-hit kill from a troll. Not to mention a sneak attack. However, they were relived that the green changeling could talk from a coffin that followed the party around.

"Hello! When are you going to resurrect me? I hope a church is nearby."

"And I thought being dead would shut him up," Raven said in deadpan. Her eyes glowed, and she moved her hands. Glowing runes encircled the brown, wooden coffin. With a "Pop," Beast Boy appeared in the air and stood on his feet.

"You…you knew the resurrection spell?"

The mage nodded.

"And you didn't use it earlier?" The green changeling shouted the question. A faint smirk appeared on the empath's face, and he puffed his cheeks. Later on, the Titans thought it'd be good to rest. Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy were preparing the meals while Raven and Cyborg went to get wood. A comfortable silence was on the two. Finally, the mage spoke.

"Thanks for letting me play," she said to Cyborg. The dwarf looked down at Raven and smiled. Putting his logs under his arm, he patted the mage's back.

"Anytime."

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

That was Starfire's scream. Raven and Cyborg dropped the wood and ran quickly to the campsite. Their friends were fighting against a pack of wolves. Unfortunately, the fight already begun and they couldn't join in.

"Huh?" Raven felt something at her ankle and pulled it back. "Ah!" She fell forward, turning around to see a black vine. The dwarf grabbed her and used his axe to slice away the vine. He looked to see the source. A black puddle, and more vines spawned to wrap around the mage's body. Other vines whipped Cyborg away from his little sister.

"Whoa!" Cyborg jolted upright and crawled to grab her hand, screaming, "Raven!"

"Cyborg–" The mage was cut off as a vine wrapped around her mouth. The vines dragged her down the portal. Cyborg jumped to grab her hand, but the portal closed under him. He growled and slammed his hand down in anger.

His friend ran towards him, and Robin asked what happened to Raven. The dwarf stood up and answered the knight's question.

"Oh, we are terrible friends!" Starfire yelled. "We are at fault by not helping you!"

"It's okay Star," Cy said and frowned. He told them that they'll get the mage back. Suddenly, a black wolf walked out of a bush. They readied themselves for battle, but the wolf didn't attack them. Instead, it turned into–

"The Dark Thief," Beast Boy called. He lowered his arms down. "What are you–"

"I know who you people are," the Dark Thief said. He walked towards the Teen Titans and took his sword to throw it to the ground. "You're not of this world." Widened eyes stared at him, as the silver knight asked who or what he was.

Eyelids fluttered open, revealing amethyst-colored eyes. Raven gasped, waking herself up and remembering the black vines capturing her. She tried to move her body, but they were bound by white energy circles. Her legs were stuck together. Her arms were wide apart. Her body was tilted in a slant. She studied her new surroundings.

It was a huge throne room, but it was far from majestic. Mold grew on the stone walls. The curtains were black with gold-trimmed edges. Under her feet was swirling pool of energy, with images swimming through the waves.

"You're awake."

Raven whipped her head to the right. On the unpolished, gold throne was a king. His armor was white, but riddled with dirt…and blood. The helmet with big tusks on the side completely covered his face.

"What do you want from me?"

The white king stood up and raised his right hand. It glowed an eerily white light. Raven screamed as her bonds constricted her body.

"Your power, mage."

The Teen Titans traveled towards the Nightmare Castle, with the newest party addition, the Dark Thief. Between battles, the Dark Thief revealed his purpose. He wasn't truly a program of the video game, but a real person. Needless to say, his party members were shocked at the news.

"You serious?" Beast Boy asked, putting his hands at his sides. "You're not lying, are you? 'Cause we don't to find out you're actually the last boss of this game."

"I assure you, I'm not." There was real honesty in that voice. His dark blue eyes burned with intensity, wanting them to believe him. "When you all entered the game, my conscious awakened. I knew my rescue wasn't too far. However, someone else was sealed into the game. You can guess who it is."

Starfire gasped. "The Nightmare King!"

The Dark Thief nodded. Robin frowned, trying to wrap this news around his head.

"I don't understand," the knight said, crossing his arms. "How did you and the Nightmare King get sucked into this game?"

"In reality, I'm just a teen with electrokinesis. A group of scientists captured me and created program copies of me. They wanted to test if the program copies could infiltrate high-security files accessed by the government. The first test was to use this video game. One of them turned out to be the Nightmare King. You know who I am. Try to take a guess."

"Um…" Beast Boy shook his head. That was when the Dark Thief smirked.

"You're slow at video games, Beast Boy."

The green changeling's eyes widened, and he squeezed his head. "No way! You're–"

"Killowat!? What," Cyborg yelled. "But–"

"I was only put into this video game, as well as the Nightmare King. It was a coincidence that we met, but a good one." The Dark Thief offered a small smile. The dwarf smiled and slammed his fist into his open palm.

"Let's get Raven back, and you out of this world!"

"Aargh!"

Raven's dark energy was being sucked out of her body. It traveled into the white pool, giving it a gray color.

"Once I have all of your power, I shall reign terror in the real world!"

An axe hit the side of his head, messing up his concentration. His hand stopped glowing, and Raven's dark energy returned to her. He growled and faced toward the entrance of the throne room.

"Titans, go!"

The five teens charged at the Nightmare King, but stopped when the ground underneath trembled. The roof was ripped off, revealing a stormy sky above their heads. An epic soundtrack played in the background. The final boss summoned four, huge dragons. Starfire carried Robin by his hands, releasing him at max speed. The knight unsheathed out his sword and aimed for the chest. His opponent quickly pulled out his own, and the clashing metal created many sparks. She and the Dark Thief–Killowat dealt with the dragons. They flew into the sky.

"Oh, I do not wish to slay any more creatures!"

"You better for this last fight!" Killowat yelled, pulling out twin swords. He stabbed the ground, and a glowing circle grew under his feet. A flash of light blinded the elf brawler, and when she could see again, a tiny gasp escaped her mouth. Killowat stood on top of a red dragon. Starfire nodded, and they flew into battle.

As the two departed for the sky, Cyborg, after getting his axe back, headed for Raven. The black vines returned, but Beast Boy intercepted and transformed into a tyrannosaurus rex. He smashed the vines with his huge tail. Cyborg climbed up BB's back, jumped on his head, and threw his axe on the white bond. It caused a huge explosion. The boys quickly recovered and smiled at Raven floating down with black-glowing eyes. The dwarf ran up to her.

"Glad you're okay," Cyborg said, putting his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes returned to normal, and the mage smiled at him.

"Um, guys?" Beast Boy's voice called them. They turned and saw the green changeling pulling black vines on him. "A little help here!?" Raven smirked, floating up and throwing her arms in front of her. Black energy sliced the vines without mercy. BB thanked the mage.

"Whoa!" Robin crashed into her. The bird Titans rolled on the ground. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Oh, Raven. You're all right."

"You're not looking too bright yourself, Boy Blunder."

Robin and Raven stood up, and they witnessed the dragons falling out of the sky, more importantly, out of their sight. Starfire flew to Raven and crushed her with a hug. "Oh, you are well friend Raven! It is so joyous to see you again!"

"Yeah, good to see you too." Raven breathed when the alien released her. A blush grew on her face when the Dark Thief hopped off his summoned dragon and approached her. However, it disappeared when Robin told her who he really was.

"Killowat?"

The Dark Thief nodded. "Hello Raven. Now you know who I am."

"How–"

A roar interrupted her. The four Titans turned around and saw the Nightmare King transforming into a white angel. He opened his eyes, revealing a blood red color. Cyborg and Beast Boy joined them. Robin pointed his sword at final boss's true form.

"Let's show him what we got. Titans, go!"

The Teen Titans charged toward the final boss, who unleashed a wave of black vines. They all dodged or flew around it.

Cyborg used Typhoeus' Maul. Beast Boy unleashed his energy, transforming into animals that charged towards the angel. Robin used Gigagash. Killowat unleashed a barrage of explosions. Starfire used Miracle Moon. Their attacks depleted the boss's health, with the green disappearing from the bar. Raven flew into the air.

"Let's end this." The mage chanted a spell that cleared the storm away. The sun shined brightly on them, and Raven threw her arms in the air. She felt an intense warmth in the palm of her hands. The Titans watched in awe as a fireball grew in size. She yelled as she threw her arms down, along with the meteor-sized fireball. It hit the angel and created a huge explosion.

Every character in the game watched as the storm dispersed and sun shined once more. When the mage descended down, nothing remained of the final boss except for tiny embers. The castle, though in ruins, was more colorful than before. Her friend ran up to her, with Cyborg being the first to speak to her.

"Way to go!" He held his hand up, and Raven high-fived him. Suddenly, their surroundings became tiny pixels, floating to the air. The Teen Titans, except for Killowat's character, felt their game clothing disappearing, with their regular outfits underneath.

"The game is over! We have to get you guys out of here!" Killowat summoned his dragon and ordered his friends to hop on. When they did, the red dragon flew fast as it could through the depleting sky. The Teen Titans searched for an exit, and Beast Boy was the one to find it: a glowing white screen. The summon floated next to it.

"Go."

"Hang on," Cyborg said, holding his arm up. Even though it felt good to have a real body, he missed his robot parts. He locked onto Killowat's signature program and saved it. "Now, we can find you in the real world."

Killowat smiled at him and said, "Thanks."

One by one, the Titans jumped through the white screen. The last one was Raven, who looked at the Dark Thief Killowat. He returned her gaze. Even when the video game world dissolved into nothing, they kept staring at each other. Finally, the mage spoke first.

"Am I…really that pretty?" Raven gasped when she saw his body becoming pixelated. The dark blue eyes brightened in the sunlight. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Of course."

"We'll find you. Promise."

"I'm holding you to that," the Dark Thief said, finally disappearing from her sight. She jumped into the white screen. The light blinded her, but someone caught her. It was her older brother, who smiled at her.

"Ready to find him?"

In a green-lit room, a group of scientists in white coats were observing their subject in the test tube. It was a blue-skinned young man, floating in orange liquid. The circle in the middle of his chest, connected by purple zig-zag lines around his body, flickered a faint white color. A mask covered his mouth and nose, providing oxygen.

"How many more copies can we make of him?" A scientist asked, scribbling something on his clipboard. Suddenly, a huge hand clutched his shoulder. He turned around and paled.

"None." Cyborg smirked, as his fellow Teen Titans stood behind him. "Now, do you mind releasing our friend–" He removed his hand from the scientist's shoulder and aimed his sonic cannon at the machine. "Or do we have to force you?"

"No, no! We'll release your friend!" The scientist ran over to the machine, but instead of pressing the release button, he pressed "Security" instead. The blaring alarm echoed through the entire building. Soon, soldiers marched into the room and blocked all exits. Beast Boy shook his head, walking toward one of the soldier.

"Sorry, but we're the good guys." The green changeling transformed into a t-rex and roared at them. He wasn't surprised most soldiers and all scientists ran out the room. The few that stayed behind began shooting lasers at the heroes. Raven defended her teammates with a black shield, as Robin worked on the machine. The tube released smoke at the top and bottom. Orange liquid dripped to the floor. The glass lifted up, and an unconscious Killowat almost fell to the ground if not for Starfire catching him.

"Let's go!"

When the Titans escaped the building, Robin glanced at name. CADMUS. He turned his head and ran after his friends. After an hour, they were in Killowat's home: Seattle, Washington. They waited anxiously for him to wake up. Their friend's eyes opened, and he rubbed his eyes. He slowly sat upright.

"Killowat!" Beast Boy tackled the guy with a hug. The electrokinetic boy returned the hug, wearing a big smile on his face. When the changeling helped him up, he greeted the Titans with a big hand wave.

"What up?"

"Man, I didn't you were captured." Cyborg shook his head, asking, "When did that happen?" He watched Killowat crossing his arms and squeezing his eyes shut. Soon, the Titan opened his eyes and gave him an answer.

"A few weeks ago. My communicator got disabled, so I couldn't use the distress call."

"Oh man!" Cy shook his head in shame.

"We'll get you a new one," Robin said with a smile.

"Thanks Robin." Killowat's legs shined a brilliant blue, lifting his body into the air. "You know where to find me." The teen zipped through the air, disappearing from their sight. As everyone turned around, the half-robot teen noticed Raven stood still in her spot.

"You coming?"

"Yeah, I'll catch up."

Cyborg, satisfied with the answer, turned around and walked away. Raven stared out into the distance. Then, a faint spark went over her shoulder. Her amethyst eyes trailed it and saw a something at her feet. A faint smile appeared on her lips. The bird Titan turned around and followed after her friends. What was the message?

_Later, pretty mage._

* * *

**Saya**: I'm a fan of RPGs, especially Dragon Quest VIII. That's where the killer moves came from. Anyway, review? Thanks for reading!


End file.
